


Give It Up To Me

by artFULLYoutuvIT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artFULLYoutuvIT/pseuds/artFULLYoutuvIT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu isn't your typical Omega.  Azumane Asahi isn't your typical Alpha.  But Nishinoya never met a challenge he couldn't meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing with Nishinoya is that he hates nesting. Hates it. Won’t do it. When he’s getting close to his heat he likes to run. He’ll jog all over the neighborhood: up and down steps and over small hills until he’s dripping with sweat and wants to drop. If it’s warm enough outside he’ll spray himself with the hose when he gets home. It’s early spring now, so this time he drags himself to the bathroom to shower off before clambering into the bath, pointedly trying _not_ to think about nesting. He fails.

He knows it’s strange. They went over it in health class so many times: the way that omegas like to gather up blankets and pillows, dirty clothes, and—if they’re lucky—a borrowed token from an Alpha, to make a cozy place to spend their heats. But when Nishinoya presented, the urge just never seemed to hit. His heats were spent on his perfectly comfortable bed with his array of well-loved toys, and that was that.

He manages to shake off his thoughts in the rush of morning volleyball practice, for the most part. He can tell he’s making the Alphas on the team a bit antsy with his oncoming heat, but there’s not much he can do about that. His birth control dampens his scent only partly, and his pheromones are driving the already competitive Alphas to new lengths without them even realizing. Kageyama is yelling at Shouyou even more than usual, to the shorter boy’s chagrin. Daichi-san is mostly unaffected, so tuned in to his mate’s scent that other omegas only dimly register. Chikara is butting heads with Ryuu, testosterone in overdrive. And Asahi-san…well, to be frank, Asahi-san’s last spike almost took poor Yamaguchi’s arm off.

The older male is shining with sweat, the small tendrils of hair by his ears matted to his face. He looks like he’s playing at Nationals, not running drills with his team on a Friday morning. Nishinoya’s stomach flips over at the thought that he caused this. If he’s being totally honest, this side of Asahi makes him want to rub his scent all over the Alpha, or even bare his throat in submission. Nishinoya is so distracted by the erotic thought that he almost misses Tsukishima’s serve. Almost. He’s still the libero after all, and if Asahi-san had that bad an effect on his concentration he would have lost his spot as a regular ages ago. Still, this unusual sight was enough to give him a moment’s pause, enough for Suga to notice anyway, who beckons him over with a wave of his hand. Nishinoya jogs off to the sidelines to face his fellow omega.

“Heat’s coming up, huh?” The older male hands him a towel with a sly grin. “You’ve got our glass-hearted Ace all revved up.”

Noya tries to disguise his blushing cheeks by wiping at his sweat with the towel, but judging by the smirk on Suga’s face, he fails. “It’s supposed to start on Sunday. Didn’t wanna miss any more practice than I had to.”

“Makes sense.”

“Hm.”

“You know…” Suga’s grin turns positively filthy, and Noya just knows something great is about to happen.

With a glance over Noya’s shoulder, Suga grabs the towel he had just been using it and lobs it over Noya’s head. He turns to watch with wide eyes as the towel lands perfectly on Asahi-san’s approaching face. There is a truly incredible moment of silence as the Alpha freezes in place, then…

“Suga…” The omega squeals in mock terror and takes off across the gym. Asahi swipes the towel off his face and runs after him. Suga dives behind Daichi and sticks his tongue out at Asahi, who skids to a halt. As Daichi raises an incredulous eyebrow at the other two third years, Noya tries to will the blush off of his face. Normally he’s all for indulging in Suga’s rebellious side—since the underclassmen so rarely get to see it—but right now Noya feels like melting into a puddle on the floor. That towel had to be _covered_ in his almost-heat scent. It was all well and good for Suga, he was mated and unconcerned with his effect on anyone other than Daichi. But Noya was a single and horny omega about to go into heat and Asahi was, Asahi was… _pocketing the towel????_

 

* * *

 

 

The thing with Asahi is that he hates being an Alpha. Hates it. He hates the pressure to be assertive, aggressive, demanding, and hates that Alphas who possess these traits in spades get free passes on being jerks. But recently, he hates how being an Alpha makes him act around Noya. To be fair, this latest incident was mostly Suga’s fault, but Asahi’s reactions were all his own. He shifts in his seat guiltily, the stolen towel burning a hole in his pocket. Not only had he pocketed the towel soaked in Noya’s scent after Suga had thrown it at him, but he _kept it with him after he changed._ Asahi hadn’t even noticed he’d done it until he was halfway through the first class of the day, yet here he sat, bento untouched and appetite absent with his omega kouhai’s sweaty towel in his uniform pocket. He had to be going to hell. Asahi was sure there was some sort of hell for people who stole scent-covered items from the object of their affection.

Ever since he had met the libero he had been utterly smitten. Noya was the bravest person he ever met, on the court and off. He was never afraid to say the way he felt, or to get up again after he fell. On top of that, Nishinoya always encouraged Asahi to be his best. He was probably Asahi’s favorite person at Karasuno. And Nishinoya was also very, very much an omega. His scent on any old day was heady: sweet and spicy and musky and amazing, but throw in an oncoming heat and Asahi…well, Asahi turned into the kind of idiot who stole sweaty towels.

_At least no one noticed…_

 

* * *

 

Nishinoya spent class in a daze. _Asahi-san kept the towel…no! Stop thinking about it!_ He slapped his cheeks, uncaringly startling his entire classroom in his attempt to get his mind off of this morning. Chikara raised his eyebrows pointedly at the other boy, but Yuu didn’t have an answer for him. What could he say? _Sorry, the Alpha I’m super hot for took my scent-soaked towel and I’m about to go into heat and did I mention how hot Asahi-san is?_ Yeah, no. The only thing for it was to ask the older boy about it at afterschool practice. He could handle that, right? _It’s not that big of a deal, Yuu! Maybe you can get a towel in return…_ Noya let his head thunk on his desk with a pained groan.

Needless to say, afternoon practice was a special kind of torture. Noya threw himself into the warm up and subsequent drills, literally throwing himself to the floor with abandon. Anything he could do not to think about Asahi-san beyond volleyball. His shining moment came when, in a fit of desperation, he dove after a ball that was clearly heading out of bounds, rolling not so gracefully and skinning his elbow something incredible. He escorted himself off the court to the sound of Coach’s scolding and submitted to Kiyoko-san’s first aid with minimal fuss. The calm, clean scent of the Beta cooled Nishinoya’s head a bit. He stared dazedly at her beautiful, long eyelashes as she eyed the scrape, reaching into her kit to get an antiseptic wipe. Scratch that, Yuu wasn’t cooling off at all. His attraction to the manager was nothing new: since he had laid eyes on her he craved her attention with fervor only a sexually driven teenage boy could muster. It was a different sort of attraction than the one he felt for his Ace. Kiyoko-san stirred an uncomplicated heat in him—fleeting for all its intensity. Whereas Asahi-san…well, the flame was tempered, altered somewhat by affection, admiration, and…well, feelings. But right now, so close to heat and so close to Kiyoko-san? Such complex feelings were unreachable. Unthinkingly, he took a deep inhale of her scent, feeling the delicious tingle of arousal in his belly, pheromones flaying his self-control. He didn’t even register the sting of the antiseptic, only snapping out of his haze when Kiyoko-san cleared her throat pointedly, applying a bandage to the newly cleaned area.

“Nishinoya…you’re all set.”

“Wha?” He articulated.

Kiyoko-san smiled gently at him—an act, mind you, which happened rarely—and squeezed his palm as she stood. Noya blushed furiously as she swished away, catching her grin morph into a devious smirk. He was so flustered and turned on that he completely missed Asahi serve an incredible home run in a fit of pique.

 

* * *

 

 

_Damn it!_ Asahi thought, wiping furiously at his forehead. _Damn these stupid Alpha instincts._ That serve was a ridiculous miss, and the worst part was it was caused by jealousy. He had never felt a burning rage so strong as when Shimizu, his friend and manager, had squeezed Nishinoya’s, _his omega’s,_ hand. But now all he felt was a deep sense of shame. Nishinoya wasn’t a possession to be claimed, and he certainly didn’t owe anything to Asahi, so why, _why_ did his ridiculous instincts drive him to _claim,_ to make sure no one would touch him? To make sure everyone knew who could. _But I can’t touch him. I have no right, and Nishinoya definitely doesn’t want me to._ The omega’s crush on the team’s manager was practically legendary. But equally legendary was Shimizu’s utter indifference, at least until this moment. _Shimizu isn’t a cruel person, I don't think she would just play with his feelings, so why…?_ Asahi shook his head and shook off the concerned looks of his teammates. He did his best to focus on the rest of practice, but he knew he was playing poorly. He practically dragged his feet to the clubroom to get changed, and didn't bother speaking much to anyone. Asahi was heading out the door with a quiet farewell when Nishinoya ran up to him.

“Asahi-san! Let’s walk together for a bit.”

“N-noya-san! Ok?” Asahi flushed with panic. Nishinoya had never asked him to walk with him before. After all, they didn’t really live in the same direction, and he usually walked with Tanaka. Asahi followed bewilderedly as Nishinoya darted out the door in front of him.

They walked apace for a bit, Asahi silently blessing the cool early-spring breeze, it helped to dull the flush on his cheeks. The smaller boy kept glancing up at him with sparkling eyes as he chatted about practice and a video game Asahi had never heard of.

“I really wanted to play it at Ryuu’s house this weekend, but I can’t because of this heat.”

“But it’s not that hot out?”

“Asahi-san, don't be so dense!” Nishinoya crowed with laughter, but there was a slight blush to his face that hadn’t been there before.

_Oh God, he’s talking about his…_ Asahi buried his face in his hands with a groan. “Nishinoya…"

The omega patted his elbow. “Asahi-san, don’t mind.”

Asahi dropped his hands to glance at Nishinoya. “Sorry your weekend is ruined, then, I guess…”

“Well actually,” Nishinoya scratched at the back of his head, “I was thinking…”

The shorter boy stopped and turned to face him head on. “Asahi-san, why did you keep my towel?”

Asahi coughed and looked away, shame burning a hole in his chest. _Ah, I guess somebody did notice._ He didn’t really know how to talk about this. He started to sweat. Did he just confess? No, the first thing he should do was apologize. He tilted forward in a deep bow. “I’m so sorry, Noya-san. I should never have done that! I can give it back right now! Just let me—” He went to reach into his bag, but Nishinoya’s hand on his stopped him.

“I didn’t want you to apologize, Asahi-san.”

The Alpha’s eyes shot to his. “You didn’t?”

Nishinoya shook his head. He held the taller boy’s gaze; eyes clear and steady, even though his face was bright red. Asahi calmed slightly. “I was hoping you’d keep it, and that I could have something in return, for this weekend.”

Asahi felt a bolt of arousal strike him. Nishinoya was going into heat this weekend. Nishinoya wanted something that smelled like Asahi. Nishinoya wanted something that smelled like Asahi to have during his heat. The Alpha inhaled shakily to try and regain some control, but all he did was catch a whiff of the other boy’s scent: sweet and spicy and heady. He snapped his gaze away instead, looking at Nishinoya’s hand resting atop his own. An unpleasant memory floated up to the surface of his thoughts. He took a hasty step back.

“What about Shimizu?”

Nishinoya looked puzzled. “What about Kiyoko-san?”

Asahi felt his temper rising. It wasn’t very nice of Nishinoya to play dumb. “I saw you two today, you know!”

Understanding washed over the smaller boy’s face. “When she touched my hand? I didn’t ask her to do that!”

Asahi pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not the point! Don’t you, um, that is, about her…” His energy drained as he attempted to get his words out. He wasn’t nearly so forward as Nishinoya about things like this. About anything, really. But fortunately, the omega seemed to understand what he couldn’t say.

“Kiyoko-san is beautiful Asahi-san, of course! But it’s different! She makes me all hot and tingly, you know?”

“Well, I guess…” He certainly knew the feeling, it was just one he had never associated with Shimizu. What he didn’t know was why Nishinoya seemed to be angry.

“And yeah! I’m attracted to her, but it’s you that I like, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya was breathing heavily in the wake of his loud declaration. He glanced to the side with a final embarrassed huff.

Asahi was floored. How could he have missed that Nishinoya felt the same way? After all the time he spent admiring his kouhai, watching and wanting. Was he so selfish that he couldn’t even notice the feelings of the person so important to him? Asahi shook his head. No, he couldn’t keep making this about himself. He took a deep breath.

“I like you too, Noya-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuu could only stare at the Alpha’s glowing face. For once, Asahi-san looked him full in the eyes, serious despite his obvious embarrassment.

“You do?”

Asahi-san cleared his throat. “Of course I do, Noya-san. You’re um, very precious to me.”

Noya couldn’t bear to keep looking at Asahi-san any longer. Throwing himself forward, he wrapped his arms around the older boy and buried his face into his chest. He felt tentative arms come up to tug him closer, encircling him in warmth and musk. Noya felt himself nuzzling into the Alpha’s broad chest and inhaling the earthy scent, letting it kindle tongues of heat in his belly.

“Does this mean you wanna be my boyfriend, Asahi-san?”

He felt strong arms squeeze him even tighter. “Yeah, I really do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THERE WENT MY RATING.
> 
> For those of you hoping for a pure and fluffy story...you have my sincerest apologies. I hope you stick with this anyway, but if not-no hard feelings!
> 
> For those of you hoping I'd write yet more filth...you're welcome.

Nishinoya’s heart drummed a loud rhythm in his ears as he practically jogged home. It thumped in time with his steps and thoughts: a mantra of _I have Asahi-san’s shirt in my bag, Asahi-san is my boyfriend_ running on loop. 

As he rounded the corner and his house came into view he broke into a full run, eager to lock himself away in his room and process what had just happened. He pulled the door open. Shucking his shoes in the genkan, he called out a hasty greeting and bolted down the hall to his room. Nishinoya shut his door and collapsed face down onto his bed, mind replaying his conversation with the Alpha over again.

_“Does this mean you wanna be my boyfriend, Asahi-san?”_

_“Yeah, I really do.”_

_They reluctantly separated from their hug, Asahi eagerly, despite his intense state of fluster, reaching into his bag and offering Nishinoya the shirt he had worn at practice today. “Um, s-so if it’s okay? That is—would my shirt be ok for?”_

_“Of course it’s ok, Asahi-san! I’m the one who asked for it.”_

_“Oh, right.” The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He seemed ready to bolt, but he held Yuu’s gaze. “If I could ask you for something?”_

_“Yeah, Asahi-san, what is it?”_

_“Could I, or well, could we?” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Can I kiss you, Noya-san?”_

Yuu squirmed on his bed in embarrassed elation, recalling the sweet press of the older boy’s lips on his, his rough palm cradling his cheek like he was something precious. Damn but he wanted to keep kissing him!

They parted ways after that, promising to see each other first thing once the omega’s heat passed. Without bothering to raise his head, Yuu fumbled with his bag, locating and retrieving his prize. Fingers practically quivering with excitement, he brought the shirt to his face and took a deep inhale. Dizzying heat flooded his belly, stirring his banked arousal into a flame. Asahi’s shirt smelled earthy and wonderful, like the dense air in a forest just after a rainstorm. Yuu rolled his hips into his mattress, the friction more teasing than gratifying. He wanted to wrap himself up in this incredible scent, this feeling. He wanted to bury his face in Asahi’s, _his boyfriend’s,_ chest, and feel his strong arms tense around him. Keeping him.         

Yuu groaned faintly into the shirt, shoving a hand hastily down his pants to palm his erection. He let himself get lost in the idea that the kiss had kept going: that Asahi had picked him up so he could get his legs around his waist and press them together. He wanted the Alpha to nose along his throat, scent him, run his hands down his back. He wanted Asahi to have him just like that, hands grasping his ass and grinding them together. He, _god,_ he wanted Asahi to take him: rough and frantic.           

Yuu paused in his ministrations to unbutton and kick off his pants and boxers properly. He shoved his face into Asahi’s shirt as one hand went back to his leaking cock and the other crept behind to press against his entrance. Yuu moaned as he circled the pucker gently with his finger. He was already leaking, omega slick getting him primed for mating. Maybe Asahi’s gorgeous scent was sending him into his full heat two days early. He was rarely this wet so far in advance.          

“Asahi-san,” he murmured as he worked his finger past the ring of muscle, thrusting into himself, the motions of the hand on his cock speeding up. Images of all the things he could do with his sweet Alpha rushed through his head. He pictured the Alpha there with him. Underneath him, or maybe behind him. _It could be his finger instead of yours._ Just the thought had Yuu crying out, spilling onto his hand and sheets, feeling a fresh wave of slick drip out of him and trickle onto his thighs.          

Uncaring of the mess—it would get much messier in the days to come—Yuu stretched out on his bed. _I wonder if Asahi just did the same thing…_

 

* * *

           

Asahi was not panicking. He was absolutely not panicking. Getting a boyfriend is a happy thing. There were only warm fuzzy feelings and absolutely no anxious ones. Asahi belatedly noticed that he was pacing so frantically he was wearing a hole in his bedroom floor and should probably sit down.           

Ok, Asahi was panicking. He didn't need to be, though. He could call Daichi, or Suga. Actually Daichi would be mean; better make it Suga. Asahi fumbled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his friend.           

“Asahi?”         

“Suga, hi.”         

“Hi.”

“Hello.” 

Suga coughed in poorly hidden amusement. “Any reason you called?”

“Oh! Um…well, actually it’s about, um, Noya?”

“Noya? Oh my god, did something happen?” Suga’s voice was filled with glee. It eased Asahi’s mind a bit, knowing his friend wasn't upset with him for calling.

“I um, that is, we’re going out now?”       

There was a truly terrifying moment of silence, and then, “ _what!?”_ Asahi pulled the phone away from his ear as Suga continued to shriek into it. “You’re what?! Oh my god did this literally _just_ happen? Daichi, Daichi, _wake up,_ our glass-hearted Ace _finally_ asked out Noya.”           

Asahi paled. “Oh no, Daichi’s there?” He realized that sounded pretty bad. “Uhh, I mean, I didn't wake you guys did I? I’m so sorry.” The rest of Suga’s words caught up with him, “wait, please don't call me that.”         

“Glass heart can’t take it?”         

“Hi, Daichi.”           

“Called Suga instead of me, huh?”

Asahi gulped. “Well, I mean,” he gives up and sighs, “I figured he wouldn't yell at me.”

“Ha _ha_ , you’ve got me there, I guess. Well you’re getting off easy this time. I’ll give you back to Suga. Just wanted to say congrats.”

Asahi flushed with embarrassed pleasure. “Thanks.”

There is a brief jostling of the phone before Suga speaks again. “Ok, it’s me again. Tell me exactly what happened. Who asked who out? Was there kissing? Actually skip everything else, I just want to know about the kissing.” 

The Alpha scratched behind his ear nervously. “That’s a bit embarrassing, Suga…” 

“So there _was_ kissing, then.”

Asahi coughed. “Well, yes. And he um, he…” Asahi mumbled the rest of his sentence. 

“Asahi, speak clearly. I must know. He _what?”_

The taller boy covered his face with his free hand. “He asked me for my shirt. To have f-for his uh, h-heat.” There, he said it. He waited resignedly for the earth to swallow him up.

“Asahi, you _dog…”_

“ _Shut up, Suga._ I seem to recall you throwing his towel in my _face_ this morning.” 

“Ah yes, and look where we are now. You should be thanking me, if anything!” 

“I will not!” Asahi glanced guiltily at his bag, where the article in question still remained. He knows Noya said that he wanted him to have it, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit bad.

“ _Oh my god you still have it.”_ His silence must have gone on too long, Asahi thought; his further silence only continuing to incriminate him.

“Um that is, well, h-he asked me to keep it, but I feel pretty bad for keeping it all day. And, well, I guess I’m just a bit confused, Suga. What if I just mess all this up? I feel like I made a mistake.” Asahi feels like he’s choking a bit. Like the anxiousness is scaling up from his stomach and setting up basecamp in the back of his throat. _Damn, and now I’m pacing again._

“Oh Asahi,” Suga’s soft tone helps him stop moving so much. “I think it’s okay to be nervous about this, but that doesn’t mean you made a mistake, or that it isn’t worth it. And as for the towel,” Suga sighed softly, “I’m sorry if I upset you this morning, but Noya wants you to have it right?” 

Asahi clings to Suga’s words like a lifeline. “R-right.” 

“You should treasure it then, Asahi. It’s a precious gift from your boyfriend, after all.” Asahi flushes, feeling a smile creep onto his face for the first time since he got home.

“Hmm? Yea, Dai, I’ll be right there. You big baby, can’t fall asleep without me, huh? Well, Asahi, I have to go tend to my whiny Alpha…” Asahi hears a muffled _O-oi, Suga_ in the background and chuckles.

“Yeah, goodnight Suga. And thanks. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?”

“Mhmm! ‘Night!” 

Asahi ends the call and presses his phone against his mouth, thinking over Suga’s words.

_A precious gift…_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuu groans faintly in exhaustion, scratching at the drying mess on his belly. _Ugh, gross._ The omega hadn’t bothered to shower in the last 48 hours. What was the point after all, when he’d just get dirty all over again in a matter of minutes? However, the worst of it had passed now, so Yuu figured he had time for a thorough shower and a long soak. 

Tired muscles aching, the omega dragged himself out of bed and wrapped a towel around himself, grabbing his phone as he went. He didn't bother to take clean clothes, his heat wasn't over yet, after all, and he reserved the right to laze around naked during his heats, so sue him. _I should probably change my sheets though…_

Yuu left his towel and phone by the bath, as he sat gingerly on the shower stool and turned the water on. As wet as his heat made him, his knotted toys were no joke, and Yuu had never been a particularly patient person. He had been especially revved up this time around, with Asahi-san’s t-shirt providing constant _inspiration._

The omega scrubbed himself thoroughly and rinsed off before sliding into the full tub with a blissful sigh. He turned his phone on, idly checking for missed messages as the hot water eased his aches.

> _Ryuu (Friday, 23:12): How ya feelin’, man? We gotta play this game next weekend for sure! I’ve been watching my sis play it and it is **awesome!!!**_
> 
> _Ryuu (Saturday, 10:14): Dude, did something happen with you and Asahi-san? Suga and Dai-san are ribbing on him more than usual._
> 
> _Ryuu (Saturday, 10:17): BOYFRIENDS??!!!??? How could you not tell your best bro you got a boyfriend?? I’m so hurt….°(_ _ಗ_ _д_ _ಗ_ _。)°._

 

Yuu snorted with laughter, hastily typing a reply to his best friend.

> _Me (Sunday, 19:08): Well I was kinda busy bein’ in heat and all, Ryuu! Not my fault my boyfriend beat me to it (*˘_ _︶˘*)._ _｡.:*_ _♡_
> 
> _Ryuu (Sunday, 19:09): Bro!!! You’re alive!!!!_
> 
> _Me (Sunday, 19:10): I keep tellin’ ya, don't I? Heat’s not supposed to kill you, just get you pregnant if you’re stupid enough. Did you pay attention in Sex Ed? You know how your dick works, right? I don't wanna explain that to you_
> 
> _Ryuu (Sunday, 19:11): Noya-san! So cruel!_

Yuu laughed outright at that, when a new message from a different sender caught his eye.

> _Asahi-san (Sunday, 19:11): Hi, I hope it’s ok that I’m texting you. I hope you’re doing well. Maybe that’s a dumb question…_

Noya flushed with pleasure.

 

> _Me (Sunday, 19:12): Of course it’s ok, Asahi-san! I’m doing great, best heat ever!_
> 
> _Me (Sunday, 19:13): Bro I gotta go, Asahi-san’s texting me!_
> 
> _Ryuu (Sunday, 19:14): Ah~ I’m so proud of you! My boy is all grown up with a boyfriend and everything…_
> 
> _Me (Sunday, 19:15): Shut up! I’ll talk to you later dude!_
> 
>  

Fortunately for Yuu’s sanity, Asahi didn't take terribly long to reply.

 

> _Asahi-san (Sunday, 19:17): Oh wow! That’s good I guess…_
> 
> _Me (Sunday, 19:18): Of course! And it’s thanks to you, after all…_
> 
>  

Yuu flushed slightly at how bold he was being. He clambered out of the tub and toweled off, expertly juggling his phone while making his way back to his room. By the time he changed his sheets and flopped down on them Asahi-san still hadn’t texted him back. He found his contact info and hit the dial button, listening to it ring once, twice, three times before his shiny, new boyfriend picked up. 

“Noya! Hi, I didn’t mean to ignore your text. I was just…uh”

“It’s ok, Asahi-san! I didn’t mean to make to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no I’m not. Well. I’m not uncomfortable.”

Yuu pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. “…okay. Anyway Ryuu was saying that Daichi and Suga were giving you a hard time at practice.” 

“Ah, well, not especially…I think Suga is just very happy for us and Daichi gets excited when Suga’s happy.”

“True! I swear it’s like Daichi’s sun shines out Suga’s ass.”

Yuu hears Asahi cough. “That's an incredible way to put it, Nishinoya…”

“Yuu.” 

“What?” 

“You should call me Yuu, Asahi-san! I mean, we’re dating, and I’ve been jerking it to the smell of your shirt all weekend.”

There’s a faint groan from Asahi’s end of the line. “Oh my god, please don't say that.”

Noya’s face falls. _He doesn't want me to?_ “What? It’s true. What’d you think I was gonna do during my heat?” 

“Ah, no, it’s just a bit embarrassing…but, um, it does make me happy, Yuu. And, um, you can leave off the –san, too, if you want.” 

Noya rolls over, crushing his grin into his pillow. “I’m pretty happy, too, Asahi.” 

He hears Asahi groan again, and it takes him a moment to notice that he’s started rolling his hips against the mattress. He lets out a noise of his own. Asahi clears his throat pointedly. “Noya, I should probably go.” 

“Yuu!”

“Yuu, sorry. Anyway, you seem busy so I should—”

Noya wiggles his pajamas off his hips, letting his aching cock rut against his sheets. “No, stay. I like hearing your voice.”

“Oh my god, Yuu…” 

“Is it okay?”

“…yeah. Yeah, it’s ok, Yuu. I’m really embarrassed though, I don't know what to say.” 

Noya reaches his free hand around to his entrance, just teasing at the slick there. “Mmm, you can say anything you want, Asahi.” 

“O-oh, well. What are you—? Or maybe that’s—”

Noya slides one finger past his pucker, moaning at the intrusion. “I’m fingering myself. I’ve been doing it all weekend, pretending it’s you.”

“Christ.” 

“What should I do next, Asahi?”

“Y-you’re asking me?!” 

Yuu thrusts his finger rapidly. “Mmph, yeah. Tell me what to do. Should I stay like this? Should I use a toy?” 

“No toys,” Asahi says firmly. Yuu moans loudly. _God it sounds so good when he speaks like that._

“Ah, don't want anything else inside your man, Asahi?” 

“No, I don't, really.” Noya whines, grinding against the mattress.

“Okay,” he pants, “okay, I wont. Can I add another finger, though?”

“Yeah, please do.” 

Noya chuckles even as he complies. “You’re so polite, Asahi.”

“Oh, sorry. Is that bad? I can try to be, um, ruder.” 

Yuu scissors his fingers, reveling in the tender feeling of his hole due to the number of times he’s done this this weekend. “No, mmm, Asahi, you’re good the way you are. _God,_ so good.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _God,_ so good.” 

Asahi wonders if he’ll pass out from blushing this much. He can’t quite believe they’re doing this. _Isn’t this moving too fast? But, he sounds so incredible. It’s really…_ Asahi gulps and looks down to where he’s tenting his shorts. Honestly he’s been at least half hard since Noya’s text, but he hasn’t done anything about it yet. At first, when they were just talking it felt wrong, but… _Well my boyfriend’s doing it, right? So it’s probably ok…_

Getting up from his desk chair, he sandwiches his phone between his ear and shoulder to root through his bag and find Noya’s sweat-soaked towel. He snatches it up and sits on his bed; bringing it up to his face and taking a deep inhale. 

“Yuu,” he sighs, basking in the musk of his scent. It’s mingled slightly with his own, having sat in his bag over the weekend. The combination makes him lightheaded. Listening to the pants and moans of his boyfriend through the phone, he shoves his shorts down and takes himself in hand. He groans in relief, stripping his cock with quick movements. Asahi thumbs at the tip, smearing pre cum around the head in a half-hearted attempt to slick his way.

“Asahi, Asahi,” he hears Yuu whine, “are you there?”

“I’m here,” he says, “I’m here, I’m _oh god—”_ He twists on an upstroke, imagining Yuu with fingers inside of himself. Is he on his back? His stomach? 

“Oh my god, Asahi, are you touching yourself?”

“Mmph, yeah, Yuu.” He hears him wail in response, and the sound sends him reeling. He wants to be there to see, to mix their scents. Feeling his balls tighten, he brings the towel down to his aching cock to catch the first spurt of his release, orgasm wracking through him. He’s shaking, rutting into the towel and practically tasting the scents of him and Yuu together.

For awhile there’s nothing but the shared sounds of them catching their breath; Asahi shakily bringing the filthy towel to his nose to smell their joined aroma. He huffs into the towel, fighting the urge to roll himself in it. “Yuu,” he asks finally, “did you?”

“Holy crap, Asahi I’ve never come that hard in my life. Hearing you… _damn,_ you sounded so pretty Asahi.”

Asahi lets himself preen at his omega’s praise. “You too, Noya.”

“ _Yuu,_ Asahi, _Yuu!_ Remember?”

Asahi lets himself fall back onto his bed. He feels wiped. A nap feels like a great idea right now. “Sorry, Yuu. It might take some getting used to. And I don't know if I can say it in front of everyone else.” He tries to stifle a yawn into the towel still clasped in his hand.

“Well, that’s ok I guess. Are you tired?”

Asahi hitches his shorts back on and curls up on his side. “Mm, yeah.”

“Me too. I think my heat’s basically done now. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Asahi,” Yuu says quietly.

“Ah, goodnight, Yuu.” And despite the early hour, Asahi drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* 
> 
> Well. Here we are. Sorry for the delay between the first chapter and this one, I had to take the time to figure out the larger movement of this story. I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with this or what I wanted to say, but now I am. Hopefully I'll update more frequently from now on????
> 
> Anyway I hope you stay tuned and if you liked this or have concrit please kudos/comment, or, as always, yell at me on tumblr @nechao

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 of a fic of undetermined length. Unbeta'd, so if any kind volunteers are floating around, hit me up on my tumblr @nechao.
> 
> Still sort of amazed at myself for doing this...anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please kudos and comment if you liked or have any con crit! Or also feel free to come yell with me on tumblr @nechao


End file.
